Hello Wisconsin!
by PearlyJammer
Summary: An X-Men, That 70's Show Crossover, set in 5th Season COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Fic:  Hello Wisconsin! 

Author:  Autumn 

E-Mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com 

Archive: DDFH 

Summary:  A wrong turn in the blackbird lands the X-Men in Point Place Wisconsin.  The real problem, it's 1978……..  

Disclaimer:  Carsey-Warner and Fox own the characters from 'That 70s Show' and Marvel and Fox own the characters from X-Men.  

Author's Notes:  This is yet another crossover for me.  But it wouldn't allow me to continue my other two current storylines until it got a beginning…  This is set approximately in the 5th season of  That 70's Show and between X one and two. Logan has not yet returned.  Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, St. John, and Bobby are all training to join the X-Men team.  They are all approximately 18-19 years of age.  

Those 70's Notes:

Fifth season is only two episodes into the season thus far.  Soooo, not much of what goes on is really part of the show's story arc.  The characters are:  

Eric Forman, Red and Kitty Forman, Leo, Steven Hyde, Donna Pincioti, Bob Pincioti, Joanne, Laurie Forman, Michael Kelso, Kacie Kelso, Fez, and Jackie Burkheart.  

Eric and Donna have recently been reunited after Donna ran away to California last summer.  They'd broken up at the end of their junior year and during that time Donna and Kacie had been dating.  Kelso and Jackie have had an on again, off again relationship during all four seasons.  Kelso proposed to Jackie at the end of last season, but in the end went to California with Donna.  

Jackie and Hyde have gotten involved with each other during the summer, though to their friends it's 'just a meaningless fling.'  Kelso does not yet know that his ex girlfriend is dating his best friend.  Laurie Forman is Eric's older sister commonly referred to as 'satan' by the gang.  Kelso cheated on Jackie with Laurie numerous times.  She's been off at beauty school for the past two seasons.  

Joanne is Bob Pinciotti's girlfriend who he began seeing after his wife and Donna's mother Midge left him last year.  Leo is Hyde's stoner, hippie boss who owns the local Photo hut.   

The Characters:  

Jackie:  a rather spoiled girl who is finally finding her sense of self this year 

Hyde:  A rebellious conspiracy theorist that has been abandoned by his parents, twice. 

Eric:  A typical teenager and the main character of the series 

Fez:  A foreign exchange student from, well nobody really knows. 

Donna:  A intelligent, and talented writer whose the most level headed of the group. 

Kelso:  A rather dimwitted and goofy character that' s been best friends with Eric and Hyde since they were about 7. 

Kitty Fomran:  A caring mother to Eric, and surrogate mom to Hyde.  Kitty is a nurse at a hospital, and is very much a nurturer.

Red:  Eric's rather gruff father whose favorite expression is "how about my foot in your ass?" 

Laurie:  'Satan'  

The X-Men are all mutants who are also super heroes in their spare time.  

(The description of the X-Men is a bit brief because one way or another most people know who they are.  If you are confused, please e-mail me and I'll try and fill you in.) 

Rogue/Marie:  A rather wise for her years teenager whose mutation is deadly skin. 

Wolverine/Logan:  Gentle to the innocent, brutal to his enemies. Can only remember the past 15 years of his life and has foot long metal claws in his hands. 

St. John:  A teen who loves to pull pranks and has the ability to light things on fire.  

Bobby: Constantly trying to win the affections of Rogue, and has the ability to freeze things. 

Kitty:  An expert at computers and can phase through solid material. 

Jubilee:  A vivacious clothes horse, best friend of Kitty and Rogue and can emit firework-like explosions from her hands 

Charles Xavier: Head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and advocate for mutant rights 

Jean Grey:  Doctor and telekinetic.    

Cyclops/Scott: The leader of the X-Men Emits deadly optic blasts. Wears a visor or glasses at all times do to a car accident that damaged nerve endings in his eyes. 

Ororo/Storm: Second in command of the X-Men and can control the weather. 


	2. Strange Currency

Title:  Hello Wisconsin!  

** * * * * * Disclaimer in part  0 ***** 

The Forman Basement………………  

Fez, Hyde, Jackie, Eric and Donna are all hanging out in the Forman basement.  The two couples are wildly making out.  Donna and Eric on the couch and Jackie and Hyde in Hyde's chair.  

            "Oh, if I only had someone to make out with.  Yes.  Poor Fez, with nobody to make out with.  No tongue down his throat."  

            The only answer is the sound of four sets of lips smacking.  

            "Ay me!  If only a beautiful, whore would drop out of the sky for Fez!  

            "Hey Fez, either shut up or go outside."  Hyde said in an annoyed voice.  

            "Yeah Fez, nobody just drops out of the-CRASH!  Jackie was interrupted.  

            "What the hell was that?"  Donna said as she broke away from Eric. 

            "Oh, Kelso probably just forgot he needs to open the door first and ran into it.  Now where were we?"  Eric said as he pulled Donna back to him.  

            Fez jumped up to investigate while the other four continued to make out.  All five froze when they heard voices out side.   "I told you they'd crash the ship.  Now pay up Kit," a smug female voice answered.  

            Fez opened the door and got a look of Kitty Pryd stepping out of a big black ship.  "It is my whore!  There is a God!"  

******************** 

Earlier in the Blackbird……… 

"Bobby, pay attention.  This is serious.  St. John!  Damnit boys this is not the simulator. You could kill somebody!" Scott's voice rang our sharply. 

"Sorry sir" the boys answered simultaneously. 

"Ten bucks they crash the plane" Jubilee said to Kitty Pryd and Rogue.  

"Nah Jubes, ten bucks they crash the plane because St. John does something stupid, and they're both busy laughing" Rogue grinned. 

"Girls, if you're going to place bets, at least bet more money of something that's practically a certainty," Ororo Munroe told them in a serious voice.  Only her sparkling eyes told you she was joking. 

"Alright, seriously now buckle up, it looks like some rather nasty weather up ahead."  Jean told the crew with a frown on her face.  

"Scott, can you come here for a minute?"  Ororo said as she moved to the cabin window and viewed the scene that was making Jean frown. 

"I think perhaps we should call the lesson of.  Look at it out there."  

"Where did those clouds come from?"  

"I don't know but they're not natural.  Look how dark they are."  

"Storm, can you do anything about them?"  

Ororo's eyes glowed white and she concentrated her vision on the clouds in front of them.  A flash of lightning bolted through the mass and appeared to make a beeline for Ororo.  She gasped once and dropped to the floor, unconscious. 

            The plane began to rock violently as it entered the giant billowing clouds.  A crack of thunder went through the Blackbird and suddenly the air was clear again, and Ororo was conscious.  

            "We need to make an emergency landing.  St. John, head for the nearest airport. 

Bobby call ahead and get clearance."  Scott told them in full on Fearless Leader mode.  

            "Righto Captain Scooter!"  St. John cracked.  

            Scott glared at him. "I'm sorry sir, the cloud made me do it."  

            "The cloud is past St. John, just land the plane." Scott told him coolly.  

            "Um, Bobby, that house down there isn't an airport."  Rogue said, in a strange voice as she noticed the plane dipping closer and closer to the ground. 

            "That's impossible Rogue, there's no change in the readings here."  Jean said looking at the gages over Bobby's shoulder.  

            "Look for yourself though, that house is coming close enough to make out the color of it and the tacky weathervane on the neighbor's lawn, and-CRASH Jubilee was cut out when the plane met the earth.  

            "Is anybody hurt?"  Scott asked.  

            "Rogue?" 

            "No." 

            "Kitty?" 

            "I'm fine." 

            "Jubilee." 

            "Peachy keen." 

            "Bobby" 

            "I'm good." 

            "Jean, Storm, and St. John are fine." Scott said more to himself than to the others.  

            "Let's get moving and survey the damage," Storm said quickly. 

            Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee pushed open the emergency exit and waited for the hatch to hit the ground.  "I told you he'd crash the plane" Jubes called out as Kitty exited the plane.  

A muffled voice shouted out excitedly.  "It is my whore!  There is a God!"  the three girls looked wildly around.  

            "Dudes, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  Jubes said out loud.   The rest of the X-Men gathered around and gathered up to discuss what to do.  A rumbling shook the ground and in an instant the Blackbird had vanished.  They were stranded.  

TBC 


	3. I Don't Like Unicorns Damnit!

******   Disclaimer in part 0  ************** 

Point Place Wisconsin 1978 

Kelso bursts into the door of the Forman basement.  "Oh my God!  You guys are not going to believe this.  There are three hot chicks outside.  Wait, the best part is they're from space!"  

"Space chicks!  Eric!  Hyde!  That's like space boobs and space, come on!  Where's Fez?  He'll appreciate space boobs."  

"Yes Keslo, the space bobs are nice.  And Fez is in love!"  the foreign boy said while ogling Kitty from his place at the basement's lower door.  

"Okay, Kelso.  I know you were dropped on your head as a baby and stuff, but there are no such thing as space chicks!" Eric told him in an exasperated tone of voice.  

"Yes there are Eric, and if Fez who's foreign can see them, then they must be real!  And I was only dropped the one time, so just shut up."  

"Alight, let's just end this madness.  Let's go see Kelso's delusional made up space chicks."  Hyde chimed in.  

"Yeah, what Hyde said-Hey!  They are not made up!"  

"Michael.  How do you know they're from space?"  Jackie piped up. 

"Because Jackie, they're hot, and they're wearing weird clothes."  

"Donna dresses like a lumberjack, but she's not from space."  

"Jackie, to be fair there are no lumberjacks in space." Eric put in.  

"Enough already.  Let's just go" Donna let out. 

The sextets scrambled up the Forman basement to the kitchen.  To their surprise, there were indeed eight strangers gathered on the lawn, and they were indeed garbed in 'weird clothes.' 

"Those poor girls.  Donna, we have to take them too the mall, and quick!  I would die if I went out in public like that. I'd look like Steven!" "No offence baby" she said quickly to her boyfriend.  

"Whatever. "  

"Oh Red's going out there.  Damn he's gonna scare off the space chicks."  Kelso whined. 

"No.  I have waited all my life for my own whore.  There is no force on earth powerful enough to stop Fez from rescuing his woman!" with that, Fez was out the door.  

The other five hurriedly shoved their way outside to overhear Red's conversation with the foreigners.  

"Get the hell off of my property!"  

Scott stepped up.  "My apologies sir, we didn't intend on landing here, but there was a problem with our plane."  

"Are you out of your mind?  There's no plane here.  That's it.  Kitty, call the hospital and have these nuts picked up."  

"Oh Red, don't be silly. They're obviously lost, and have been forced to forage for clothes. Now come along all, of you and we'll get you something to eat, and some normal clothes, and less yellow for the little one over there! Aha ha ha!" 

"Well don't just stand there, get inside!" Kitty Forman ushered the lost and confused X-Men into the house.  

"Eric, why aren't you in the basement?"  Red growled, "You kids are always in the basement.  And you mother is brining in another group of strays, and well here you are."  

"Kelso saw space chicks.  We had to come see."  Eric explained.  

"Space chicks Mr. Forman!  It's like, a fantasy come true!" Kelso explained enthusiastically.  

"Dumbasses" Red said and stalked off.  

The six teenagers followed Kitty and the strangers into the living room and draped themselves around the room.  

"Woah, time warp" St. John murmured as the group entered the Forman living room, decked out in 70's gear.  

"Yeah, I bet if we looked around enough, we'd find a record player." Bobby smirked.  

"Look at their clothes, Jubes.  It's like something out of a history book."  Rogue said in awe.  

 "There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing.  You're the ones who look like, well you look like Donna, only weirder."  Jackie said hotly. 

"Normally I'd be offended by that, but I think you're right Jackie.  They do look weird."  the tall redhead consented.  

Jubes whirled on them.  "Hey dudes, we are not the one dressed like we're stuck in the 70's."  

"What are you talking about, this is the 70's man."  Hyde threw out.  

"What year is it?" Kitty asked. 

"1978, same as it was yesterday" said Eric giving the young X-woman a strange look.  

"Don't look so shocked man, what year did you think it was?"  Hyde inquired. 

"2008, same as it was yesterday" Rogue shot back.  

"Oh my god!  Not only are they hot space chicks, but they're hot space chicks from the future!" said Kelso.  

"You can have the other two, but the hot one in the middle is mine" Fez said pointing at Kitty Pryd.  

"Whoa there Fez.  Nobody is calling dibs on anybody!" Jackie said, "Not until we know that these space people aren't going to hurt out dear little Fez."   

"Huh, Hyde's rubbing off on Jackie, how disturbing is that?"  Donna said.  

"Well Donna, it's preferable to Jackie rubbing off on Hyde.  Just picture this……."  

(Fantasy Sequence)  

Hyde and Jackie are in the Forman basement in Hyde's bedroom.  An ABBA poster hangs on the door, and the walls have been painted pink.  There are stuffed unicorns everywhere in the small room.  

"Oh my God Jackie!  Let's do Grease again!"  Hyde cried out excitedly, jumping up and down. 

"Steven, we just did that one.  I know!  Let's take them into the living room and turn the sound off on the TV and do a Very Brady Unicorn Special!"  

"Jackie that's perfect!  I love you so much my apple dumpling cupcake!"  

"And I love you my reformed, unicorn loving boyfriend!"    

"Come on, let's set up before they all get here.  We'll surprise them!"    

(Sequence ends)  

"Apple dumpling cupcake?  Forman, I dunno what you're smoking, but even in one of your lame fantasies, I wouldn't say that crap."  Hyde said, shaking his head at his best friend.  

"I dunno Steven, I think'"  

"No Jackie.  No unicorns, ever!"  

"But-"  

"No!  I draw the line at unicorns."  

"You know Hyde, when Jackie and I were dating, I never won an argument."  Kelso volunteered.  

"Enough!  Let's just not talk about unicorns anymore.  I wanna hear about these space people."  

The six Wisconsin teens looked at their futuristic counterpoints for answers.  

"We don't know how we got here.  We don't know where we are, and we sure as hell don't believe we're stuck in the 70's!"  Bobby shot out.  

"This is absolutely nuts.  We have to get a hold of Charles and sort this out."  Jean stated.  

"Here's your clothes.  I'm sure you'll feel much more comfortable in them once you can get out of those, well, those whatcha ma callems!" Kitty said as she rushed down the stairs with clothing from Eric, Red and herself.  

"We need to get home, and fast."  Scott said eyeing the bellbottoms that were steadily moving towards him.  

************ 

Meanwhile in Westchester………

"Logan, it's Charles.  We've had a mishap with the blackbird.  I need you to come home right away."  

TBC  


	4. Look at this Table!

**  Disclaimer in part One **  

Westchester New York  

Present Day……

            Logan had left the mansion seven months ago, and he was startled to find how much seemed familiar and welcoming to him as he entered the complex.  The iron gates, with the sin proclaiming 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Students.'  He spun down the driveway and the mansion loomed in the view.  Parking the motorcycle he had borrowed from Scott, Logan entered the mansion and walked down the richly decorated hallway.  Thoughts on his first visit here haunted him.  

            He'd been terrified he was back at the laboratory initially.  He'd attacked Jean before realization kicked in and the car crash, with the two strangers reminded him of what happened.  He'd taken a tour with Charles and saw with his own two eyes that Rogue was okay.  He'd never taken a protective instinct with anybody before, but with her it had come so naturally.    

            It was the same reason he'd jumped on his bike and rushed back as soon as Charles had called him.  Not that he would admit it of course.  He was the Wolverine, a single entity; he needed nobody and cared only for himself.  It was survival.  *Keep telling yourself that * his conscious told him.  Logan snorted and knocked on the door of Charles' office.   

            "Come in" an elegant English voice said.  

            "Hey Wheels" Logan said, in an affectionate way as he took a seat in front of the Professor's desk. 

            " It's good to see you Logan.  I'll get right to the point. There's been a mishap with the Blackbird.  Jean, Scott and Ororo took the junior team out to give them some experience on the ship.  For reasons, that neither Hank nor I can figure out, the ship disappeared somewhere over Point Place, Wisconsin."  

            "And you want me to go track them down right?"  

            "Yes. I would like you and Hank to track down the team and bring them back here."  

            "Who's Hank?"  

            "The new doctor and scientist.  He's a genius and a very kind fellow.  I believe the two of you will get along."  Charles finished with a glint in his eye that raised Logan's hackles.  

            Logan and Charles left the office and began the decent to the laboratory where Hank was undoubtedly working on his latest scientific experiments.     

Meanwhile in 1978……..  

The Point Place Mall 

Donna, Jackie, Jubilee, Kitty and Marie were packed into Jackie's car.  The three young mutants had been 'rescued from the biggest fashion faux pause ever' by Jackie.  Donna had gone along for the laughs.  

            "We are going to get you girls all dressed up!  Now, I know you won't be as adorable as me, but face it, who really can be?"  Jackie asked.  

Donna looked back at the three girls, and just rolled her eyes, mouthing 'ignore her'.  The five young women left the car and strolled to the mall.  Jackie led the way through the modern maze of buildings until she reached 'Groovy Fashions' Kitty and Marie exchanged a look at the window display, leisure suits on one side, and frilly dresses on the other.  

"Okay, so we don't know how long you're going to be here, so let's just get a little bit of everything.  Donna, you take those two, they seem to be dressed fine, so your lumberjack tendencies won't influence them.  I'll take the ray of sunshine here," she said pointing at Jubilee.  

"Excuse me?" Jubes said, crossing her arms and smacking her gum.  

"What, did I stutter?"  Jackie shot back. 

"I do not need fashion advice from you chica." 

Jackie gave her an appraising look "sweetie, didn't anybody ever tell you that yellow isn't you color?"  

"And what exactly is so bad about what I'm wearing?" Jubilee asked in a poisonous voice. 

"Well, it makes you look all blotchy, and, and foreign.  It's not a good color for you." Jackie said, with her usual tact.  

"Well come on!" she shrieked, ignoring the scathing look from Jubilee.  

"I am NOT going anywhere with someone who wears books that went out years ago."  Jubes shot out.  

"These boots were in this month's Vogue.  I don't know if it means anything to you, but Vogue is the Bible of fashion here!"  Jackie said impatiently.  

"I know what Vogue is!"  Jubilee said in a deceptively quiet tone.  

"Oh really.  Then what's with that hair, and those boots, and that shirt!?"  Jackie stepped up to the taller girl, daring her to question her keen fashion sense.  

Jubilee had had enough, and launched herself at Jackie.  The two girls punched, kicked and bit each other, knocking over several mannequins in the process.  Donna, Kitty and Marie rushed over to the two and pulled the girls apart.  

"Fashion victim!" a bloody-lipped Jackie said. 

"Bitch!" Jubilee answered back.  

"Let's never let them alone together" Marie said in an amused tone of voice to Kitty and Donna.  

The lumberjack, the bitch, the fashion victim, Kitty and Rogue once again packed into Jackie's car and headed back to the Forman basement.  

Meanwhile……..

Bobby, St. John, Hyde, Fez, Kelso and Eric were sitting in the basement. The two foreign strangers were staring at the four Wisconsin teens.  Nobody said anything for about 15 minutes. 

"Okay, so what do you do for fun here?" Bobby asked to break the tension.  

The boys looked at each other.  30 seconds later they were all seated around the table, a suspicious looking smoke wafting up.   

"So, are you really from space?"  Hyde asked, mellow as always.  

"This room, if from space.  It's like, oh wow, look at this table!"  Bobby began.  

"He's from space.  The rest of us live on earth."  St. John said.  

"That girl is from space, I must get to know her. I would share my candy with her."  Fez began seriously. 

"Wow.  Fez, that's pretty serious.  I wish I had Jackie so share my candy with.  Or something else.  Ow Hyde!" Kelso said as Hyde decked him,  

"Space, the final frontier.  To boldly go where no man has gone before.  That is good!  That is going to be a classic someday."  Eric exclaimed.  

"Shut up Forman, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.  If anything it will be, space, cooler than earth.  Go there."  Hyde said.   

"Oh wow!  You're psychic, that was like, what's the word?  Hey, look at this table!" Bobby went on.  

"No more for the iceman.  Hey what is this stuff anyway?"  St. John asked.  

"You don't know?  It is the thing that we dare not speak of.  It is beautiful."  Fez told him.  

"Yeah, what is it called?  I know you told me, but my memory just isn't what it used to be.  Must be from this stuff."  Kelso said wisely.  

"Kelso, your memory was never good. Don't blame the, stuff of which we do not speak!"  

Eric told him.  

"What are you, a bunch of pansies?  It's pot man. What did you think it was, incense?"  Hyde asked.  

Bobby and St. John suddenly bolted from the table.    

"First timers.  Well, least they have something to write home about."  Hyde said.  

On the road…….  

"It's a pleasure meeting you Logan.  I've heard much about you.  Mostly from a most delightful young woman."  Hank informed Logan.  

"Yeah?  Good."  Logan said, smiling inwardly, but not wanting Hank to see it.  He had a good vibe about the guy, but still, you never knew who was really on your side at first.    

"So, according to this map, we should arrive at our location in just about an hour.  It will be quite interesting to see what happened.  I am eager to test the blackbird, see if there has been any unusual electrical patterns." Hank said, ever the scientist.  

"Yeah, well we'll get there soon."  Logan said before the two-lapsed back into silence. His mind drifted back to Marie.  He wondered how surprised she would be to see him.  He was a little more nervous than he would care to admit.  He knew she was only 17, and he didn't even know how she felt about him, but to him, she was the one.  The thought scared him, but it was a pleasant fear.  

        He was an hour away from Marie, life could defiantly be worse.  


	5. Birdie Nam Nam

* Disclaimer in part one *  
  
The Forman Basement.  
  
Hyde, Eric and Fez were laughing themselves into hysterics. Bobby and St. John had rushed up the stairs with a wicked case of the munchies.  
  
"Man, they don't know that ya gotta eat when you have the treats!" Eric laughed.  
  
"Yeah, why did they think we have like 30 bags of pretzels down here? Armatures." Hyde put in.  
  
"Yes. Some people are just not cut out for the magic, the magic-aye, what is this stuff?" Fez asked.  
  
"Fez, my young friend, we call it, wait a minute, what do we call it?" a puzzled Eric shot at Hyde.  
  
"Eric, we call it, the bliss that has no name." Hyde said, still stoned out of his gourd.  
  
"Well the bliss that has no name has turned into the hunger that can't be sated," St. John said as he and bobby returned from the kitchen with so much stuff in their arms it appeared they'd cleaned out the kitchen.  
  
He and Bobby put everything on the table and began enthusiastically making sandwiches. The three Wisconsin teens grinned. Bobby noticed their lack of hunger and turned curiously. "You three smoked just as much as we did, why aren't you starving?"  
  
"Years of experience." Eric deadpanned.  
  
The two boys went back to snacking as the three natives lounged on the couch. A short while later the five girls came bustling through the front door. "Never again, am I going anywhere with that, that, that thing!" Jubilee pointed at Jackie in rage.  
  
"Like I would take you to the mall after your behavior." Jackie shot back.  
  
"What happened out there?" Fez asked, interested.  
  
"Jackie and this girl got into a fight." Donna begins, laughing.  
  
"You shoulda been there, they knocked over a bunch of clothes racks and everything." Rogue added.  
  
"It was pretty impressive, they both got banned and everything." Kitty said.  
  
"You're just lucky that wasn't my favorite shop." Jackie said through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Either way, you have bad taste." Jubilee said coolly.  
  
"What?" Jackie's face was livid.  
  
"Oh that was the wrong thing to say!" Hyde wisely advised the yellow clad one.  
  
"Oh I'm not afraid of her, I'll take her any time, anywhere." Jubes said.  
  
Without further warning Jackie launched herself at Jubilee. The gathered gang rushed forward to pull the girls apart.  
  
The quick scuffle left them with ruffled clothes, hair, a cut lip and a black eye. "Jubes, come on, let's get some ice on that lip," Rogue said leading her friend up the stairs.  
  
Jackie strode over to Hyde. "Come on baby, I've gotta take care of this eye. I can't be seen with a puffy eye!"  
  
With a role of his eye, Hyde allowed himself to be dragged from the room. Bobby and St. John had disappeared in the middle of the fight in search of more food.  
  
"Well Donna, we haven't been together all day, so lets go have sex." he said calmly.  
  
"Well I would Eric, but I've gotta stay with-"  
  
Eric motioned madly at Fez. "I need you, I want you, let's go!" the fled the room, leaving Kitty and Fez together.  
  
"Finally, we are alone. Come, have a seat." Fez smiled at Kitty.  
  
"You know Kitty, the first time I saw you, I knew you were a birdie nam nam." Fez shot out, in what he thought was a sexy.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Kitty began laughing hysterically. "Aye no, why God! I will kill Kelso, he told me it was a winning name!"  
  
Fez sprinted from the room and went in search of Kelso. Kitty was still laughing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Logan and Hank pulled up in front of the address they had been tracked too. The walked towards the door, and Logan knocked on the door.  
  
"Kitty, there's more strangers here" Red said before stalking off leaving Kitty to deal with the newcomers.  
  
"We're looking for Rogue." Logan said to the curly haired woman.  
  
"And Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, Ororo, Kitty, and St. John." Hank supplied.  
  
"My why you are big and blue!" hahahahah Kitty laughed.  
  
"Oh do come in, we'll get your fellows sorted out." She said as she ushered the two large men into the house.  
  
The basement door swung open and two brunettes emerged. "Logan, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked as she saw the tall figure of the Wolverine against the door.  
  
******* TBC.. 


	6. What a Long Strange Trip

*** Disclaimer in part one ***  
  
A/N Picks up where number 4 leaves off  
  
Previous parts can be found at: www.autumnpenguins.com  
  
***************************  
  
"We're here for the X-Men." Logan said, looking at Rogue.  
  
"The who?" Red asked, perplexed.  
  
"The X-Men sir. They are a team of highly trained mutants in pursuit of fairness and equality for the mutant agenda sir." Hank informed the bald man.  
  
"Buncha dope heads. Mutants." Red muttered as he went towards the stairs.  
  
"You'll just have to excuse him, he has serious anger issues" Kitty laughed.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, repeating Rogue's earlier question.  
  
"He's not here for us, even though he says he is Scott. Let's go get the others. Ororo, would you help us?" Jean asked and winked at Logan before they left the room.  
  
"I'm just gonna go now." Jubes said and ran after the departed X-Men.  
  
Hank made his excuse as well and Rogue and Logan were left in the room together. "Hi Logan. It's been awhile." Rogue said quietly.  
  
"I know. How've you been kid?"  
  
"Great, but I ain't exactly a kid Logan. I haven't been for a long time. Now I know, in your old age your eyesight is probably goin-"she began.  
  
"Come over here and gimme a hug already." Logan graced her with a rare grin.  
  
From the crack in the living room door...  
  
"They are so cute!" Jackie said as she leaned further against the door spying on the couple in a warm embrace.  
  
"Let us through, they're our friends" Kitty hissed.  
  
"Well, I'm more romantic than you, therefore I get the door!" Jackie shot back.  
  
"Just don't argue with her, it keeps us all happy." Hyde said.  
  
"Ugh they're not even kissing," Jackie, said, "the door's yours."  
  
"He's hugging her really close Jubes, it's so cute. Roguie's got the cutest smile on her face. Oh she looks so happy!"  
  
"Do you really think we should be watching this, or listening to you watch them?" Donna asked.  
  
"One of the many things I love about you Donna, your amazing conscious. But if you really didn't feel it was right to watch this private and intimate moment between these two recently reunited people, you would have left a long time ago young lady!" Eric said.  
  
"Aye, I wish that Kitty would hug me like that. I bet she feels nice, and soft and...  
  
Fez drifts off into a fantasy sequence.  
  
Kitty and Fez are now in the room as Logan and Rogue are.  
  
"Oh Kitty, I have missed you so much." Fez said.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you Fez. I missed you so much I want to make wild passionate sex with you, right now, right here! Take me, my burning hunk of love!" Kitty cried, ripping off her clothes to reveal a short silver nightie.  
  
Fantasy Fez jumps Kitty and they fall onto the couch as the scene fades out into reality.  
  
"Dude, you have a dirty mind. I'm glad we're out of here as soon as those two finish slobbering their love for each other all over the damn place." Jubes said.  
  
"Well, it looks like they're finally done up there, so you're in the clear." Hyde said.  
  
"Thankfully, we can get rid of the looney tunes." Jubes said as she pulled Kitty up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah it was a real pleasure having you here you psycho, psycho yellow shedevil!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"That was your worst insult to date." Hyde informed him.  
  
"I know! I don't know why I choke all the time!" Eric said in frustration.  
  
"It is because you are too slow," Fez began, "I would have called her Goldilocks."  
  
"Right Fez. That's just so much better!" Jackie laughed.  
  
"Jackie, are you sticking up for me?" Eric asked in amazement.  
  
"Not really. I was just pointing out that Fez was about as bad as you were." She said.  
  
"Anyway, lameasses, let's go to the hub. The 'space people' are gonna leave and I'm hungry." Donna said.  
  
With that the five teens left in the Vista Cruiser. Kelso, Bobby and St. John came back into the basement a short time later after having run off to Burger Rama for some more food.  
  
"I can't believe that a whole meal is less than a dollar! We could live here for like a month just on our allowance!" St. John said in amazement.  
  
"Hey guys, we're leaving!" Rogue called from the basement.  
  
******  
  
The whole group piled into the SUV Logan and Hank had arrived in. Rogue sat in Logan's lap to 'save seatbelt space' though it didn't keep anybody from smirking. "How did you guys find us?" Bobby asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I don't know if you noticed, but we seemed to be in well, a time warp" Ororo said.  
  
"Well, Chuck got a hold of me, and I guess he had some sort of a location because.... "  
  
**** Rogue came to consciousness slowly, her dream fresh in her memory. She'd dreamed of Logan again, but it had been the strangest dream of him she'd ever had. It had been so real though. He'd come back, even though she didn't recognize the house. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jubilee's shriek as she had opened her closet.  
  
"Whose idea of a joke is this?" she shrieked as she pulled out a pair of canary yellow bellbottoms.  
  
"Rogue, this is a serious problem!" Jubilee shrieked as she stormed out of the room clutching the horrid pair of pants.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself and got up ready to face the day. The dream had been strange yet oddly satisfying.  
  
Somewhere in the distance the rumble of a modified motorcycle engine could be herd.. 


End file.
